empezar de cero
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: hola a todos aunque esta historia sea de humor y romance hay más cosas mi historia tiene muchos oc, trata un poco sobre como los eds cambian subida tiene mucho lemon edxoc eddxoc y eddyxoc


EMPEZAR DE CERO.

CH1 EL DIA A DIA.

Yo solo soy la creadora de la historia y solo de algunos personajes.

Doble d se levantó de la cama cansado, sin ganas de nada. El había cambiado mucho en solo 2 años, pero evitaba que la gente se diera cuenta, se ponía la ropa de siempre y la gorra de siempre. El pelo le había crecido un poco, pero no mucho, tenía una mezcla entre castaño oscuro y negro.

Bajo las escaleras, la casa estaba vacía, el le decía a todo el mundo que sus padres estaban de viaje o algo así. Porque sabía que si contaba la verdad tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, miro las fotos que habían en el mostrador, cogió las llaves y La mochila salió corriendo de casa para ver a sus amigos ED Y EDDY.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las calles para llegar a la parada del autobús y llego justo a tiempo, pero Eddy parecía enojado y nervios:

-Hey cabeza de calcetín donde estabas yo i Ed te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho.

-perdonad chico, pero me retrase, lo siento

-Da igual cabeza de calcetín si, total ya esta aquí- Los 3 chicos se subieron al autobús, nada más el subir ya empezaban los insultos y las burlas , fueron rápidamente a los asientos del fondo i se pusieron a hablar, pero con todas las risas y mofas de los demás les parecía imposible poder estar tranquilos, ellos ya no eran unos críos de 13 años no, tenían los 15 y habían crecido significativamente en solo 2 años.

Nazz: se había vuelto mucho más atractiva físicamente, pero se había transformado en una borde, egoísta y, superficial. Era una animadora, pero era mala con todo el mundo que no fuera animadora o atleta o simplemente era popular. Y se había hecho muy amiga de Jenny, Anna y Lana.

Kevin: se transformo en el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Se hizo así en el chico más popular de la escuela sus mejores amigos Josh y Jake, ellos 3 se hicieron los mejores amigos según ellos y los del instituto. Se convirtieron en niños pijos y condescendientes.

Rolf: Por su parte rolf aunque no fuera amigo de kevin, ni fuera deportista aún así era respetado i temido por sus compañeros por el estar en el equipo de lucha i por ser incluso más alto que algunos profesores i su musculatura estaba bastante desarrollado.

Sarah: La hermana menor de Ed con 12 años le había crecido el cabello hasta conseguir una media melena, con el paso del tiempo su madre le empezó a consentir todo, incluso lo más extravagante, desde un simple peine hasta un par de pendientes con diamantes, haciendo así que ed tuvo que conformar-se con lo justo, incluso le tuvieron que quitar cosas por la hermana.

Jhonny: jhonny a diferencia de Kevin, Rolf u otras chicos no era popular, pero tenía sus amigos Fernando, clarck y, Hugo. Esos 4 amigos se pasaban el día entero en las nubes, eso no era malo, pero acabaron creyendo que sus fantasías de ser superhéroes o de mundos extraños, todo era verdad. La gente no se metía con ellos porque pensaban que tenían algún problema o algo así.

Jimmy: estaba exactamente igual que siempre, pero no llevaba aparatos. Seguía siendo el amigo de Sarah y continua siendo un esnob, que también se metía con los eds.

Las Kankers: Las kankers se convirtieron en las mafiosas del instituto, eran como criminales, pero peor. Las kankers todavía seguían y hacían daño a los eds, aún vivían en el parque de caravanas, pero no les faltaba de nada porque robaban de todo.

*todos tenían algo en común, todos odiaban a los eds*

**CHAPTER 2:** LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO

Los eds caminaban por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada rezando por no chocar con algún deportista, por la paliza. Tuvieron suerte porque no vieron a nadie, las cosas estaban tranquilas demasiado tranquilas se preocuparon y cuando acabaron las clases salieron corriendo pero, no fueron al autobús, tampoco por el camino de siempre, se fueron por el callejón pero de malas todos los chicos estaban allí. 7 se llevaron a Ed, otros 6 se llevaron a Eddy y el resto rodearon a doble d.

Pov ed

No se que esta pasando, pero me entra mucho miedo veo a mis compañeros acercándose, y a mi hermana sentándose i arrenglandose las uñas, le salió una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, los deportistas me rodearon y empezaron a insultarme.

-GILIPOLLAS!

-HIJO DE PUTA !

-FRIKY!

-IMBECIL!

-SUBNORMAL!

Me entran ganas de lloras, oigo a mi hermana reírse estrepitosamente, siento golpes en mi cuerpo, me dan puñetazos y patadas no noto el brazo, pero siento algo húmedo en mi cara. Oigo que alguien dice.

-Creo que es suficiente nos largamos

Siento alegría i me levanto del suelo, pero al momento me entra el pánico y voy dando tumbos, para intentar donde estábamos antes, veo a eddy apoyado en un árbol, me contó que le empezaron a dar patadas, a pegarle, me acerco a el, empieza a vomitar sangre, el problema es que no veo a doble d.

Los chicos buscan a doble d preocupados, oien un gémido en la basura se adentran y ven a doble d allí tirado desangrándose pero consciente, se levanta y sale de la basura, ellos le ven con temor por todos los cortes y moratones, ven que anda cojo se van a casa de doble d porque no hay nadie y se curan las heridas con alcohol, reponiendo el brazo, poniendo vendas etc… mientras se quejaban.

-Esto es una mierda chicos lo hemos intentado todo TODO!. Ojala pudiéramos desaparecer.

-chicos estoy cansado por todo esto, no tengo nada por lo que quedarme aquí .

-estoy cansado de mi familia, siempre me dicen que el que mi hermano se fuera es mi culpa y no valgo nada.

-caballeros, caballeros creo que se están precipitando.

-cierra la boca doble d

-mirad chicos hoy es viernes así que porque no os quedais aquí esta noche y mañana hablamos.

-Bien

-vale.

Era muy temprano todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, bueno casi todo el mundo en el 1600 de Walter street vivía la mujer y el marido solis. Como siempre el marido james solis no estaba en casa. Amanda estaba saliendo del baño y vio a doble d en la ventana de su habitación rápidamente abrió la ventana, el entro como una exsalación se empezaron a besar apasionadamente ella abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua.

Mientras se besaban le tiro a la cama y empezó poco a poco a besar su mandibula i el cuello.

Mientras la besaba le iva quitando la ropa interior y la bata, lo tiro por el aire i llego a una esquina el va bajando hasta besar su estomago, luego va besándole la plantilla del pie el tobillo la rodilla, fue subiendo hasta llegar a la ingle empieza a besarle su intimidad haciendo que ella arquee la espalda, empieza meterle la lengua y ella empieza a gemir y el le va frotando el clítoris haciendo que ella grite orgasmicamente haciendo que ella tuviera un orgasmo el se coloca encima de ella y empieza a penetrarla lentamente y cada vez más rápido durante 2horas más o menos estaban tumbados en la cama Amanda fumando un cigarrillo y doble d le hace la pregunta tabú.

-Amanda ¿Por qué te casaste con tu marido?

-Porque me prometió darme lo que quisiera

-entonces…. Le quieres

-claro que le quiero

-entonces porque nos acostamos?

-no qiuero levantarme un dia i pegarme un tiro en la cabeza

-espera te he traido una cosa.

Doble d coge su bolsa y le entrega una rosa roja

-es muy bonita

-no solo eso es perfecta como tu

-doble d no podemos seguir así esto es solo sexo no amor

-yo pensaba que sentías algo por mi, pensaba que me querías

-tú eres un crio, en la vida en voy a querer estar contigo

-así, pues me largo

-si te vas no vuelves nunca

-adiós.


End file.
